


Мемуары кавалера Берка (из неопубликованного)

by ilera



Category: The Master of Ballantrae - Robert Louis Stevenson
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Historical References, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Missing Scene, POV First Person, Pirates
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-15
Updated: 2014-03-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:41:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22604128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilera/pseuds/ilera
Summary: Пропущенный Маккеларом отрывок из мемуаров кавалера Берка, в котором он рассказывает, как познакомился с Баллантрэ.
Relationships: James Durie/Francis Burke
Kudos: 1





	1. Март-апрель 1746 года

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Пропущенный Маккеларом отрывок из мемуаров кавалера Берка, в котором он рассказывает, как познакомился с Баллантрэ.

1745 год стал для многих судьбоносным — сторонники восстановления Стюарта на английском престоле (якобиты) сплотились вокруг принца Чарльза. По воле божьей, мне случилось быть участником этих событий. Поначалу у меня были самые радужные надежды об исходе кампании: по численности армия принца Чарльза не уступала армии короля Джорджа, и входили в нее добровольцы, жаждущие справедливости…

Добавление мистера Маккелара. Далее кавалер Берк возвышенно расписывает, что его подвигло присоединиться к принцу Чарльзу. Из сокрытой от читателей части его мемуаров я делаю вывод, что руководили им вовсе не благородные намерения, а жажда наживы, впрочем, вполне объяснимая в его молодом возрасте. 

В начале марта 46-го после недавних удач на боевом фронте солдаты не знали, куда деть накопившуюся энергию. Участились стычки между ирландцами и шотландцами. Нас было в разы меньше, но мы брали смелостью и находчивостью. Должен отметить, сам я старался избегать ссор с горцами, хотя и делал вид, что они мне неприятны. В дальнейшем это дало повод моим сородичам обвинить меня в трусости. Я же всего лишь не хотел портить отношения с теми, с кем мне приходится биться плечом к плечу. Моя жизненная позиция дала гнилые плоды: и ирландцы, и шотландцы презирали меня (одни за мое предательство, другие за слабость). 

Однажды, пока остальные отдыхали на перевале, я отправился сполоснуть в реке зудящие ноги. Только я снял сапоги, как кто-то толкнул меня в спину и я полетел в воду. Вынырнув, я никого поблизости не заметил — негодяй успел дать деру. Пока я добирался до лагеря, успел адски замерзнуть и сто раз проклясть шотландцев и ирландцев вместе взятых. К счастью, у меня была сухая смена одежды, и в итоге инцидент привел лишь к легкому недомоганию. Со дня на день я ожидал выздоровления, но случай распорядился по-иному. Этот случай и свел меня с Баллантрэ. 

Наш врач, шотландец по происхождению, настоял на постельном режиме и уложил меня в палатке, отведенной под походный лазарет. Спорить я с ним не стал, так как он искренне желал добра, а в моем положении нужно было держаться немногих оставшихся союзников. Кроме того, я все еще был довольно слаб. Желая поскорее встать на ноги, я позволил пустить себе кровь. 

Процедура оказалась весьма неприятной. Чтобы кровь капала без дополнительного давления, врач поставил миску на пол. Рука свисала почти что под прямым углом, что причиняло мне некоторые неудобства. Однако пришлось смириться: моему лекарю нужно было отойти, а откладывать лечение он не желал (подозреваю, ему хотелось, чтобы лазарет всегда был занят хотя бы одним человеком). Заскучав в одиночестве, я не придумал ничего лучшего, как заснуть. 

Очнулся я от громкого разговора, совершенно разбитый. Правую руку ниже локтя я не чувствовал. Сил не было даже на то, чтобы открыть глаза, поэтому я весь обратился в слух. Кто-то возмущенно говорил, не все слова я мог разобрать:  
— … Одного!... Именно крупную вену? Неужели вы не понимали, что оставлять человека при таком ранении… Говорю вам… Чертовски умное решение!... Времени… Умереть?...  
— … Же ирландец, сэр. Вы…  
— … Командиру… подозревать, что это не случайность. Сгиньте с глаз моих, пока подозрения не превратились в уверенность.  
Из сказанного я заключил, что чуть не умер, чего никак не ожидал от обычной простуды. Вот так же, наверное, чувствует себя солдат, отлучившийся по нужде и очнувшийся среди трупов на поле битвы. 

Через какое-то время после долгих усилий мне удалось пошевелить ногой и поднести левую руку к лицу, за что я не преминул от души возблагодарить Господа. Как оказалось, сказал я это вслух, потому что тут же услышал прямо над собой:  
— Джентльмену не пристало разговаривать на ирландском, когда в том же помещении находится шотландец. Он может решить, что его оскорбляют, и не поскупиться на ответные действия.  
Я так удивился, что нашел в себе силы открыть глаза и приподняться на локтях. Мелькнувшая перед лицом ухоженная рука уперлась мне в грудь и толкнула обратно.  
— Джентльмену не пристало… — прохрипел я и замолчал, устыдившись своего голоса.  
Мой собеседник уселся на соседнюю койку, и я смог его разглядеть, несмотря на то, что приходилось смотреть снизу вверх. Это был молодой человек примерно моего возраста, худой, со светлыми волосами, бледным лицом и властными манерами.  
— Не пристало что? — насмешливо поинтересовался он.  
— Заговаривать, не представившись, — буркнул я, надеясь скрыть, насколько мне неприятна моя временная немощь.  
— И, правда, как я мог забыть о манерах? — еще более насмешливо ответил он и поклонился. — Джеймс Дьюри к вашим услугам.  
— Тот самый Джеймс Дьюри? — не сдержал я радости. — Лорд Даррисдир?  
— Я предпочитаю обращение «владетель Баллантрэ», — не терпящим возражений тоном ответил Дьюри (теперь мне понятно, почему даже ирландцы идут за ним в бой).

Лорда Даррисдира все знали как отличного полководца и просто доброго малого. Официально он был главой одного из многочисленных кланов, но я слышал, что к нему прислушиваются вышестоящие офицеры. Несмотря на популярность в верхах, он всегда был готов предложить руку помощи обычному воину, и никто никогда не видел, чтобы он участвовал в нападках на ирландцев. Соблюдая нейтралитет, он, однако, не терял чувства собственного достоинства и заставил всех себя уважать. Хотел бы я знать, как ему это удалось! 

— А я Берк, — спохватился я, — полковник Френсис Берк. Я бы пожал вам руку, но боюсь, что ее у меня нет — я ее совершенно не чувствую. Скажите, мне ее случайно не ампутировали?  
— Почему бы вам самому не проверить?  
— Не хочу знать.  
— Тогда зачем спрашиваете? — и он улыбнулся.  
— Вы надо мной смеетесь? — Меня возмутило, что он считает себя вправе издеваться над человеком, который даже не может выйти из помещения и избавиться от неприятного общества.  
— Совсем немного, — успокаивающе произнес он.  
— Вы презираете ирландцев, да? — Я приподнялся на локтях. — Хотя бы вы скажите, чем мы хуже шотландцев? Вот лично я чем уступаю вам?  
— Мне все равно, ирландец вы или шотландец, — холодно ответил Баллантрэ. — Я спас вас вовсе не для того, чтобы оскорблять в дальнейшем, и не потерплю оскорблений от вас. Прощайте.  
Осознав, насколько был несправедлив к нему, я поспешно крикнул:  
— Подождите! Признаюсь, я сказал все это, не подумав. Эти бесконечные ссоры между ирландцами и шотландцами выбивают меня из колеи — иногда я ни о чем ином не могу думать.  
Баллантрэ вернулся, и я с облегчением откинулся на подушку. Мне не хотелось портить отношения с единственным шотландцем, который хорошо относится к нам, ирландцам. 

Гораздо позже, когда мы уже путешествовали вместе, Баллантрэ мне сказал:  
— Вам кажется, что мое расположение к вам распространяется на всех ирландцев, а это совсем не так. Я не задираю их, считая это ниже своего достоинства, а вы вообразили, что я проникся к ним дружескими чувствами.  
Баллантрэ был прав в том, что я предпочитаю видеть в людях хорошее и не замечать плохое. Кто знает, возможно, эта моя слабость и связала нас так крепко узами дружбы. Но это было потом.

Итак, я стал расспрашивать Баллантрэ о том, что же со мной произошло. Он рассказал, как зашел в лазарет, чтобы перебинтовать порезанную в тренировочном бою руку. Доктора не было, и лишь на одной койке лежал какой-то ирландец — краше в гроб кладут. Не желая ждать, Баллантрэ решил все сделать сам: и обработать рану, и перевязать руку. Вроде бы легкий процесс занял у него добрых полчаса: пока он нашел, где у доктора лежат нужные ему вещи, пока делал тугую повязку, придерживая кусок ткани зубами… Когда он закончил, то поклялся найти командира и попросить прибавки к жалованью как исполняющий обязанности военного врача. Только тут он заметил плошку на полу, почти доверху наполненную кровью, которая все еще капала из руки единственного обитателя лазарета. Прикинув размеры плошки, Баллантрэ понял, что я лишился доброй пинты крови. Это объяснило мою мертвенную бледность и отсутствие реакции на похлопывания по лицу. Потратив какое-то время на приведение меня в чувства, он бросил эти попытки и перетянул мне руку жгутом чуть выше локтя, что, по его словам, должен был сделать сразу же. 

Тут Баллантрэ прервался и спросил, продолжаю ли я считать, что лишился руки? Таким образом, он, видимо, интересовался моим самочувствием. Я сообщил, что верю ему на слово: раз он сказал, что только перетянул мне руку жгутом, то так оно и есть.  
— Жгут доктор уже снял и наложил повязку, — заметил Баллантрэ.  
Я поднял начинающую покалывать руку и убедился, что это правда.  
— Как видите, повязка тоже тугая. Не думайте ослаблять ее — было трудно остановить кровь, и я не хочу, чтобы мои старания пошли насмарку.  
Бросив на меня строгий взгляд, он продолжил рассказ.

Порез оказался глубоким, и кровь все не останавливалась. Кляня доктора, на чем свет стоит, он затянул жгут еще туже — именно поэтому у меня на некоторое время пропала чувствительность. Это помогло. Остановив мне кровь, он отыскал человека из своего клана и велел тому найти врача и привести в лазарет, что тот и сделал. Баллантрэ молча указал на меня, на миску, наполненную кровью, и угрожающе ткнул в направлении доктора. Тот понял, что натворил, и, проникшись грозным выражением лица Баллантрэ, поспешно кинулся проверять мое состояние. Убедившись, что я жив, он опрометчиво сообщил эту новость Баллантрэ. Баллантрэ тут же сообщил, что думает о его мыслительных способностях, навыках врача и его характере в целом. Когда он начал углубляться в детали, врач поспешно сунул мне под нос нюхательную соль. 

Я не выдержал и рассмеялся. Баллантрэ, недовольный, что его прервали, поинтересовался, что же меня так развеселило. Я ответил, что доктор, видимо, не посмев напрямую оборвать гневную речь Баллантрэ, нашел весьма разумный способ ее прекратить. Баллантрэ усмехнулся:  
— Не очень-то ему это помогло. Очнулись вы не сразу, а пришли в себя, когда он уже ушел.  
— Но идея была хорошей, согласитесь. Он только не принял во внимание мое нежелание возвращаться в мир, в котором мне отрубили руку.  
Я хотел пошутить, но Баллантрэ помрачнел и, скрипя зубами, сказал, что что-нибудь сделает с этим убийцей, называющим себя почему-то врачом.  
— Ужасно рад, что вы так дорожите моей шкурой, — я, признаться, расчувствовался.  
Он странно на меня взглянул и ответил:  
— Дело не в вас, мой дорогой Берк, а в огромном количестве раненых, которые заполнят лазарет в самое ближайшее время. Я вовсе не желаю проиграть войну из-за рассеянности непрофессионала.  
Наш принц Чарльз не сказал бы это с бОльшим апломбом. Воистину владетель Баллантрэ был единственным в своем роде. Захваченный этими мыслями, я перестал обращать внимания на его слова.  
— Вам надо отдыхать, — Баллантрэ поднялся, по-своему истолковав мое молчание, и я почувствовал, что действительно устал.  
Приютив на груди руку, еще немеющую из-за тугой повязки, я проводил глазами выходящего Баллантрэ. Это был первый шотландец, который так мне понравился и который помог ирландцу, несмотря на давнюю неприязнь, испытываемую нашими народами.

Я быстро набрался сил и уже через день был на ногах. Доктор, чувствуя себя виноватым, выпрашивал для меня двойную порцию, и я мог поклясться, что никогда не ел ничего вкуснее армейской стряпни. Я пытался найти Баллантрэ и поблагодарить его, но принц Чарльз отослал наш отряд в разведку, и только через четыре дня мы воссоединились с основными силами. Уставшие, мы грелись у костра, когда к нам присоединился Баллантрэ и стал расспрашивать про нашу вылазку. Так как остальные хранили мрачное молчание, я сам ввел его в курс дела. Довольно быстро он завоевал расположение моих товарищей, выказывая сочувствие в нужных местах. Охотно позволив другим закончить рассказ, я погрузился в невеселые мысли. 

Шотландцы и в лучшие времена не отличались хорошей организацией, а опьяненные недавними победами они совсем распустились. Если мы, ирландцы, составляли единый военный отряд с одним командующим, то шотландцы были разъединены на многие группы, каждая со своим командиром. Эти командиры в свою очередь подчинялись другим командирам, но на практике это звено в организации армии не работало. Гордые шотландцы не желали мириться с тем, что обязаны слушаться равных им по происхождению лордов, владеющих более крупными землями. Принц Чарльз не мог изменить традицию, по которой каждый шотландец подчиняется непосредственно своему лорду. Однако сама по себе эта особенность не была бы большой проблемой, но мы проигрывали англичанам и в экипировке. У них были ружья, у нас же в большинстве своем сабли, топоры и копья. Я боялся, что скоро удача отвернется от нас и мы начнем проигрывать. 

Я попытался поделиться с Баллантрэ своими тревогами, но он сделал мне знак замолчать, показывая взглядом на сидящих рядом солдат. Когда все разошлись, он выслушал меня и отчитал за то, что я своими разговорами понижаю воинственный дух солдат.  
— Я рассказал об этом только вам, — обиделся я.  
— Ваше счастье, — кивнул Баллантрэ. — Если бы я вас не остановил, вы бы подвергли риску успех всей операции. Не делайте так больше, если не хотите погибели вашим товарищам.  
После таких несправедливых обвинений от человека, которого считал своим другом, я отправился спать в дурном настроении. 

Следующим утром стояла прекрасная погода. Солдаты вокруг радостно переговаривались, бряцало оружие, пахло готовящейся едой. Я сел чуть поотдаль, расправил на коленях камзол и принялся счищать с него грязное пятно. За этим занятием и застал меня Баллантрэ. Он сел рядом и рассказал, что в скором времени планируется захват форта Август (это объясняло атмосферу в лагере), я же старательно делал вид, что его не слушаю. Видя, что я продолжаю с мрачным видом заниматься своим делом, он хлопнул меня по плечу и произнес с улыбкой:  
— Ну-ну, прекратите дуться, это не в вашем характере.  
Действительно, только Баллантрэ мог вывести меня из себя. С этим ничего нельзя было поделать, а значит, и обижаться на него было бесполезно.  
— Как вы меня разыскали? — сдался я.  
— О, это было совсем нетрудно, — рассмеялся Баллантрэ. — Вы всегда предпочитаете шумные места поближе к центру лагеря.  
Никогда за собой не замечал, но со стороны, конечно, виднее.  
— Когда мы выступаем? — поинтересовался я.  
— Раньше, чем я думал — в начале апреля принц Чарльз планирует начать наступление к Куллодену. Мы должны захватить форт Август, взять его пушки и присоединиться к основным силам не позже конца этого месяца.  
— И кто же будет участвовать во взятии форта? — спросил я.  
— Разумеется, любимые нашим принцем ирландцы, а также несколько шотландских лордов.  
— Даррисдир будет среди них?  
Баллантрэ с превосходством улыбнулся — конечно же, он не мог пропустить ни одного сражения. 

Мы выступили на следующий день и уже 17 марта были под стенами форта Август. Всем известно, какую храбрость проявили ирландцы — пока шотландские лорды спорили, кто из них будет командовать наступлением, мы стали готовиться к осаде. Таким образом, к моменту, когда шотландцы определились, мы уже были готовы брать стены штурмом. Форт пал за два дня.  
После этого мы должны были двинуться на соединение с армией принца Чарльза, но лорды Кэмерон из Лочиела и Макдональд из Кеппоча настояли на взятии еще одного форта, форта Уилльям, который находился на нашем пути. Баллантрэ сообщил мне, что у этих лордов кровная вражда с кланом Кэмпбеллов, которые владели фортом.

Две недели шла бомбардировка с обеих сторон. Господь отвернулся от нас, и в тот же день наша главная батарея была уничтожена. Под конец защитники форта совершили внезапную вылазку и отбили у нас ружья и пушки, а остаток вооружения уничтожили 31 марта. Нам ничего не оставалось, как прекратить бесполезную кампанию и оставить форт. Произошло это 3 апреля — до нашего окончательного поражения оставалось две недели. 

В подавленном состоянии мы воссоединились с основными силами. Лорд Джордж Мюррей, в то время, когда мы осаждали форт Уилльям, пытался захватить замок Блэр и так же, как мы, потерпел поражение. Как будто этих бед было мало, англичане сумели захватить корабль, везущий припасы и золото нашему принцу. Такова была ситуация перед битвой под Куллоденом.

15 апреля войска короля Джорджа праздновали день рождения их командующего, и лорд Мюррей предложил воспользоваться этим и напасть на них.  
Незадолго до боя солдаты собрались вокруг костров, чтобы поесть и набраться сил. Мы с Баллантрэ оказались в компании ирландцев (как я уже упоминал раньше, Баллантрэ стал у них своим), и разговор, что не удивительно, зашел о предстоящей битве. Мы были полны радужных надежд, так как англичане в подпитии не могли оказать серьезного сопротивления. Неожиданно один солдат (неприятный малый) заявил, что англичане точно победят, если не испугаются вида несущихся на них брызжущих слюной шотландцев. Быстрее всех среагировал Баллантрэ, набросившись на обидчика. Никто из моих соотечественников не посмел вмешаться, разделяя негодование Баллантрэ, ведь поражение будет для всех нас одинаково ужасным. Я же, видя, что дело принимает серьезный оборот, разнял дерущихся и оттащил Баллантрэ от поверженного противника. Баллантрэ накинулся на меня за то, что я помешал ему разобраться с «этой лошадиной задницей». Я же, пользуясь нашей дружбой и понимая, что в нем говорит моментный гнев, отвел его в сторону и воззвал к здравому смыслу. В конце концов, если бы драку заметил кто-то из командиров, его могли бы обвинить в нарушении дисциплины. Через какое-то время Баллантрэ понял, что я действовал сугубо в его интересах, и успокоился. 

Несколько часов перед битвой мы провели вместе: я, как обычно, молча, слушал размышления Баллантрэ о целях этой войны и ее благоприятных последствиях для всех, даже для англичан, которые пока еще не поняли, что им никогда не укротить свободный дух шотландцев. Задремав под его размеренный голос, я проснулся от его толчков — пора было собираться в путь. 

Выступили мы в полной темноте — было около восьми вечера. Мюррей вел нас очень медленно, чтобы не наткнуться на посты роялистов. В темноте мы с трудом находили дорогу, среди содат начались беспорядки. Я держался Баллантрэ, легко узнавая его по командному голосу. Оставался час до рассвета, а мы были еще в двух милях от города. Мюррей решил, что нужно отступать, и послал Салливана к принцу Чарльзу проинформировать его об изменении в планах. Однако Салливан в темноте пропустил принца. Так, пока Мюррей вел нас обратно в лагерь (а мы составляли одну треть всей армии), принц Чарльз продолжал вести две трети на приступ города.

Вернувшись в Куллоден, мы разошлись в разные стороны в поисках еды и ночлега. Я отыскал Баллантрэ и без сил упал рядом с ним. Мы не давали друг другу заснуть, разговаривая о маловажных вещах, но через какое-то время все же задремали. Собираться пришлось в такой спешке, что мы не успели попрощаться, а затем мы оказались на разных флангах. 

Мне все еще больно вспоминать события того дня, но я не могу не упомянуть об этой судьбоносной для всех битве. В 8 утра 16 апреля армия неприятеля была замечена в четырех милях от нашего лагеря. К 11 часам мы стояли в двух милях друг от друга с болотом между нами. В лицо нам лил дождь и грязь, мы смертельно устали после ночного марша. Несмотря на это, мы храбро сражались и многие полегли за принца Чарльза. Время от времени я видел Баллантрэ на коне, отдающего приказы своим людям, и сражающимся вместе с ними. Потом я потерял его из виду, а после окончания бойни мне сказали, что видели, как он упал с лошади с тяжелым ранением…

***

_Я перевернул страницу и обнаружил, что довольно долго и в мельчайших подробностях кавалер Берк описывает, с кем и как сбежал после поражения. Зная его плохую память на имена, я решил, что он их выдумал гораздо позже, когда взялся за мемуары. Поэтому не буду приводить в своем романе этот отрывок. Впрочем, вся глава про войну и знакомство с Баллантрэ не имеет никакого отношения к дальнейшим их приключениям. Кивнув своим мыслям, я решительно вырвал несколько листов, скомкал их и бросил на пол. Снова взяв в руку перо, я стал переписывать следующую главу из мемуаров кавалера Берка:_

_«Надо ли говорить, что я покинул Рэзвен с гораздо большим удовольствием, чем прибыл в него; но то ли сам я потерял дорогу среди пустошей, то ли спутники мои отбились, только вскоре я оказался совсем один. Это не сулило мне ничего хорошего: я никогда не мог освоиться с этой ужасной страной и ее полудикими обитателями, которые теперь, после бегства принца, особенно недружелюбно относились к нам, ирландцам. Я раздумывал над своей горестной судьбой, когда увидел на холме одинокого всадника и принял его сначала за призрак того, чью смерть под Куллоденом вся армия считала вполне достоверной. Это был владетель Баллантрэ, сын лорда Даррисдира, молодой человек редких способностей и отваги, равно достойный украшать собою двор и срывать лавры на полях сражений. Встреча наша была весьма радушна, потому что он был одним из немногих шотландцев, которые хорошо относились к ирландским сторонникам принца, и сейчас, в дни поражения и бегства, мог быть мне крайне полезен...»_


	2. A pirate's life for me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Берк презирает пиратов Тийча, но так ли он от них отличается?

_Я не в силах описать сумбур, царивший на этом корабле, которым командовал сущий полоумный и который можно было назвать плавучим бедламом. Кутеж, пляски, песни, брань, пьянство и драки — никогда на судне не были трезвы все зараз, и бывали дни, когда нас мог потопить первый налетевший шквал. А если бы шхуну настиг в такой день королевский фрегат, он мог бы захватить нас голыми руками. Несколько раз мы примечали парус и если были потрезвей, то — да простит нам это бог! — подвергали корабль своему досмотру, ну а если бывали чересчур во хмелю, то корабль уходил, и я про себя благословлял за это небо.  
(с) Роберт Л. Стивенсон "Владетель Баллантрэ", глава 3_

  
Свою неприязнь к пиратам и страх перед ними я скрывал грубыми шутками и глупыми выходками. Я пьянствовал с ними, вперед всех лез на абордаж и всячески показывал, что ничуть не хуже этого отребья.

Однажды меня подозвал Баллантрэ.  
— Вы способны залезть на грот-мачту, Берк? — спросил он, кивая наверх.  
— Как будет угодно моему другу, — провозгласил я, растягивая слова и потешно кланяясь.  
Пираты радостно загоготали, а Баллантрэ, отшатнувшись от запаха перегара из моего рта, нахмурился и грозно посмотрел вокруг. Те, кто еще был способен ощущать опасность, сникли и разошлись, остальные принялись за ром. Гнев Баллантрэ обрушился на меня:  
— Я ожидал от вас большего, Берк, а вы опустились до уровня этих бродяг. Где тот воин, которого я встретил на поле битвы? Где тот человек, который поклялся мне в дружбе? Вместо полковника Френсиса Берка я вижу грязного пьяницу, якшающегося с такими же пьяницами. Возможно, не зря говорят, что ирландцы...  
— Остановитесь сейчас же, пока не сказали того, о чем потом пожалеете! — воскликнул я.  
На нас стали оглядываться, и я пьяно рассмеялся, чуть не упав на палубу. Пираты уткнулись в свои кружки и тут же обо мне забыли.  
— Говорите тише, или для меня все это плохо закончится, — сказал я. — Я вовсе не так пьян, как вам кажется, и прекрасно понимаю, что вы мне говорите.  
— Тогда к чему этот маскарад?  
— Мне не достает некоторых ваших качеств — приходится обходиться собственными силами, — расплывчато ответил я, не желая вдаваться в детали. — Однако если помните, именно моя выходка спасла нам жизнь и привела на этот корабль. Вижу, вы плохо обо мне думали, что же думаете сейчас?  
Баллантрэ молча на меня смотрел, и я даже испугался, что хватил лишку. Наконец, он произнес:  
— В таком случае залезьте на грот-мачту и проверьте парус. Если он поврежден, то там же и зашейте, — видя, что я замешкался, он усмехнулся: — Ну же, Берк, вы же не боитесь свалиться вниз, как эти болваны?  
Пришлось лезть. Не признаваться же, что я не люблю море, особенно если до него так долго падать. И кто только тянул меня за язык? Продолжал бы притворяться непросыхающим пьяницей и горя бы не знал. Но презрительное отношения Баллантрэ причинило мне куда большую боль, чем я думал.  
Эти мысли отвлекали меня от неприятного задания. К счастью, парус был в порядке, насколько это возможно на таком дряхлом судне, как "Сара", и в считанные минуты я снова оказался на палубе. 

Баллантрэ нигде не было видно, и я было направился вниз, как меня окружили пираты и потребовали рассказать какую-нибудь похабную шутку. Я схватил скрипку и сыграл первое, что пришло в голову — историю о девушке, которая по ошибке попала на пиратский корабль и пошла по рукам. Песня моим слушателям понравилась, и пришлось повторить ее несколько раз. Клянусь, некоторые из них так перевозбудились, что стали удовлетворять себя прямо тут же, на палубе, а другие устроили драку, трясь друг о друга телами. На всякий случай я запрыгнул на бочку и пел уже оттуда, но опасения мои оказались напрасны — никто мной не заинтересовался. Я был рад, что не обладаю ни геркулесовой, ни женственной внешностью, и даже няня в детстве отмечала у меня красивые глаза, да и только. У Баллантрэ была хотя бы нежная кожа аристократа, но его слишком уважали, чтобы использовать так низко.

***

Через пару недель разразился один из тех штормов, которые уносят в бездну многие жизни. Пираты, по обычаю, были пьяны, и прошло много времени, прежде чем паруса оказались спущены. Я отказался лезть наверх под предлогом, что слишком пьян, но на деле меня жутко мучила морская болезнь. Я так раскачивался и спотыкался о каждый выступ, что остальные от души смеялись и больше не настаивали на своем. Мое дурачество вновь меня спасло, но я знал, что, если ослушаюсь в следующий раз, меня бросят в бушующие волны.

Кое-как спустившись в кубрик (то недоразумение, которое у Тийча выполняло его роль), я залез в гамак, надеясь, что горизонтальное положение улучшит мое самочувствие. Как бы не так! За отсутствием других людей мой гамак раскачивался вместе с судном, не сдерживаемый телами по соседству. К качке добавлялась влажность: вход в кубрик ничем не закрывался — это была просто дыра в палубе, сквозь которую свободно проходила вода. Уже через несколько минут я промок насквозь и дрожал, как осиновый лист. 

Весь день я пролежал, не сомкнув глаз и не чувствуя голода. Сама мысль о еде вызывала у меня тошноту. К своему стыду должен признать, что не сдержался, и съеденное накануне оказалось под моей подвесной койкой. Вернувшиеся вечером пираты отругали меня за пьянство и заставили за собой убирать. Нагрубив им в ответ и еле отшутившись, я сделал, как они сказали, и вновь повалился в койку. Ночью ветер разразился пуще прежнего, и меня снова вывернуло наизнанку. 

Когда утром пираты в бешенстве на меня накинулись, пришлось признать, что дело не в выпивке, а в морской болезни, которая по какой-то неясной причине еще не прошла. Как я ни боялся этих безумцев, я не смог заставить себя встать, хотя меня и пытались выпинать из гамака. Я пытался придумать какую-нибудь забавную шутку на эту тему, но голова так болела, что мне трудно было соображать. Наконец, меня оставили в покое. Я даже смог задремать, несмотря на неудобное положение.

Вечером меня хотели отнести на верхнюю палубу и привязать там к мачте, чтобы я не мешал никому в кубрике. Эти грязные, никогда не моющиеся и вечно пьяные пираты брезговали рвотой! Однако Тийчу, узнавшему о моем состоянии, показалось забавным оставить свою банду в одном со мной помещении. Он даже не настаивал, чтобы я выполнял работы на корабле, настолько он был уверен, что скоро пираты не выдержат и избавятся от меня самым жестоким образом. Этому сумасшедшему, видно, хотелось посмотреть на мою казнь.

Баллантрэ почти все время проводил наверху, стараясь спасти самые важные корабельные снасти от разрушения. От Тийча проку не было, и моему другу приходилось обходиться силами нескольких более-менее трезвых моряков. Вряд ли он знал, каким насмешкам я подвергаюсь, да и что он мог поделать? Как и я, он был пленником, более уважаемым, но все же пленником. Тем не менее, если мне будет угрожать серьезная опасность, он что-нибудь придумает. Так я успокаивал себя, раскачиваясь в гамаке и пытаясь удержать новые позывы рвоты. Чтобы не умереть с голода, приходилось есть, а следовательно, загрязнение пола подо мной не прекращалось.

Пираты вернулись в кубрик, и я уже приготовился к худшему, как вдруг один предложил ром, уверяя, что мне станет легче. Я не задумался над причинами их неожиданной доброты, а просто опорожнил стакан. Ром показался мне немного странным, но я решил, что дело в мерзком привкусе во рту. После этого мне действительно стало легче, и я крепко заснул. Каждый раз, когда я просыпался, мне давали выпить ром, и я снова впадал в забытье.

В следующий раз я очнулся на полке. Эти деревянные полки, прибитые к стенам каюты в два яруса, были привилегированным спальным местом из-за своей устойчивости. Кроме того, они располагались в более сухой части корабля. Их занимал Тийч и самые отъявленные его головорезы. Что я здесь делаю? Мысли ворочались с трудом, и меня все время клонило в сон. Покорившись требованию организма, я закрыл глаза.

Меня разбудил звук голосов. Узнав в одном из собеседников Баллантрэ, я повернул голову и окинул взглядом помещение. Я все так же лежал на нижней полке, а в ногах у меня сидел Баллантрэ, спорящий о чем-то с Тийчем.  
— ... мы бы давно уже лежали на дне сундука Дэйви Джонса, — говорил мой друг, бурно жестикулируя.  
— "Сара" была спасена благодаря усилиям моих людей, и вы тут ни при чем! — брызгал слюной Тийч.  
— Они действовали по моим советам, — возразил Баллантрэ. — И кто, как ни я, полез на реи, чтобы закрепить паруса? Ни у кого больше не хватило силы духа, даже у вашего хвастливого помощника, который только и может, что болтать. Заметьте, я не требую награды за свои героические действия, однако прошу оставить за мной эту полку.  
— Да забирайте эту чертову полку, но зачем вы притащили сюда вашего придурочного приятеля?  
— А что мне оставалось делать? Оставить его на растерзание ваших негодяев? Знаете ли вы, чем его опоили?  
— Не знаю и знать не хочу. По мне, так пусть бы утонул.  
— А я запрещаю касаться его даже пальцем, — холодно ответил Баллантрэ.  
— Да кто ты такой, чтобы приказывать самому Тийчу?! Да я тебя!..  
— Вы можете сделать со мной, что захотите, но кто спасет вас в следующий раз? Кто сохранит "Сару" на плаву? Ваши пьянчуги не способны управляться со снастями, и я удивлен, что мы еще живы.  
— Посмотрим! — вскричал Тийч и выбежал, громко ругаясь.

Я ничего не понимал и жаждал объяснений. Окликнув своего друга, я спросил, как он перенес шторм. Прежде чем ответить, Баллантрэ склонился над моим лицом, уставился прямо в глаза и через несколько секунд удовлетворенно кивнул. Я не знал, что и думать. С моим другом происходили какие-то странные вещи. Может, его ударило по голове?  
— Вы выглядите почти, как человек, Френсис, — заявил Баллантрэ, скрещивая на груди руки.  
— Разумеется, я выгляжу, как человек. Как еще мне выглядеть? — пробормотал я, успев уже забыть свой вопрос.  
Я все еще чувствовал себя разбитым, а мысли все так же разбегались, не давая сосредоточиться.  
— Еще немного, и вы бы выглядели и, что важнее, были бы мертвецом.  
— И вы туда же! — воскликнул я, приподнимаясь. — От морской болезни еще никто не умирал, к тому же, обычно я ей не подвержен. Это все какая-то полоса невезения!  
— Что ж, ваше счастье, что у вас есть такой защитник, как я.  
— Я благодарю за это судьбу, но на что вы все время намекаете?  
— Кажется, я достаточно ясно выразился. Вы чуть не умерли от передозировки опиума.  
— Вы ошибаетесь! Я не принимаю опиум, да и если бы принимал, от него не умирают.  
— Вы бы умерли в любом случае, будь то от опиума или от голода. Находясь в постоянной спячке, вы бы точно не смогли есть.  
— Не понимаю...  
— Если вы помолчите хотя бы несколько минут, я смогу вам объяснить.  
И с каждым его последующим словом я все больше холодел. Вот, что рассказал Баллантрэ. 

Пока я проводил дни в кубрике, Баллантрэ, как я и думал, тратил все силы, чтобы удержать корабль на плаву. Он слышал, что мне нездоровится, но не придал этому большого значения. Однако по прошествии нескольких дней он решил, что это уж слишком для обычной морской болезни. Спустившись вниз, он обнаружил меня спящим в гамаке и, успокоенный, вернулся к своим делам. Когда вечером я не проснулся, он забеспокоился и стал расспрашивать пиратов. Ответы были уклончивыми и сводились к тому, что я просто устал после длительного недомогания. Баллантрэ не удовлетворило такое объяснение, но беглый осмотр моего тела не выявил никаких видимых повреждений. Он решил подождать еще какое-то время и стал следить за пиратами. Утром он заметил, что они чем-то меня поят, после чего я не отреагировал на его попытки меня разбудить. Понюхав мои губы, еще влажные от рома, он учуял посторонний запах, затем открыл мне веки и обнаружил, что зрачки неестественно расширены. Тогда-то Баллантрэ и догадался, что меня одурманили. Рассвирепев, он накинулся на пиратов и заставил их рассказать, что они натворили. В гневе Баллантрэ страшен, и я нисколько не удивлен, что негодяи во всем ему признались. Оказывается, им так надоела моя болезнь, что они решили дать мне снотворное. У одного пирата оказался опиум, который и использовали за неимением лучшего. Их не волновало, что средство сильнодействующее и даже врачи не советовали принимать его в больших количествах. Шторм к тому времени утих, и Баллантрэ потребовал для себя деревянную полку, куда и перенес вашего покорного слугу. Здесь я пролежал еще несколько дней, приходя в сознание лишь на несколько секунд, чтобы снова заснуть. 

К концу монолога Баллантрэ я начал забываться.  
— Выпейте сначала это, дорогой Берк.  
Мой друг меня растормошил и протянул кружку с водой, в которой плавали размякшие сухари. Только сейчас я почувствовал, как голоден. Выпив все до последней капли, я устало вздохнул и приготовился ко сну.  
— Подвиньтесь-ка, — приказал вдруг Баллантрэ, и я послушно лег на бок, отвернувшись к стене. — Придется нам спать вместе, пока эти разбойники не успокоятся. Не хотелось бы, чтобы они прикончили вас во сне.  
— Еще бы, — сонно согласился я, чувствуя, как Баллантрэ прижался ко мне спиной.  
— Пока вы со мной, они вас не тронут.  
— Не сомневаюсь.  
— Думаю, через неделю они обо всем забудут, и все вернется на свои места.  
— Мхм…  
— И еще, Френсис. Завтра же искупаетесь в море — от вас смердит.

***

Баллантрэ оказался прав. Эти пьянчуги живут только сегодняшним днем, не помня, что делали бочку рома назад. Приступ морской болезни у меня прошел, и я переселился в кубрик, а Баллантрэ остался на своей "призовой" полке.

Все было по-прежнему: я продолжал веселить пиратов ирландскими прибаутками, а те ставили мне подножки, благодушно хлопали по плечу и звали к себе собутыльником. Френсис Берк снова превратился в Пэта Пиликалу, пил с ними и дебоширил, пытаясь оставаться хоть сколько-нибудь трезвым. 

Я так свыкся с ролью шута, что отплясывал джигу даже перед вооруженным противником. К моему удивлению, эта особенность превратилась в своего рода военную хитрость. При нападении на корабль защитники принимали меня за полоумного, и я успевал собрать свою долю кровавой жатвы, способную удовлетворить даже Тийча. Однако я ни разу не нарушил своего принципа не вредить женщинам и детям. Однажды мне пришлось даже упасть за борт якобы в пьяном угаре, чтобы избежать участия в подобной резне. Позже пираты осыпали меня насмешками, зато совесть моя была спокойна. Я поделился этими мыслями с Баллантрэ.  
— Вы презираете пиратов, не так ли? — ответил мой друг, задумчиво глядя вдаль. — Тем не менее, вы участвуете в захвате кораблей, у вас есть доля добычи, которую вы получите наравне с другими...  
— Моя доля куда меньше, — напомнил я.  
— Суть в том, дорогой Берк, что вы такой же пират, как и остальные на "Саре", только не хотите себе в этом признаваться.  
— Нас захватили против воли и предложили два варианта: либо пройти по доске в море, либо остаться в живых и присоединиться к ним. Разве это выбор?  
— Тем не менее, вы точно так же убиваете невинных людей ради денег, а иногда и просто так, потому что капитану угодно кровопролитие.  
Эти слова так меня потрясли, что я не смог ничего возразить. 

Через несколько дней случилось происшествие, подтвердившее правоту Баллантрэ. Я все еще помню его, будто оно произошло только вчера.  
Мы гнались за английским торговым судном, недавно пострадавшем в бою, и уже через несколько часов забросили на его борт крюки. Как обычно, я был первым, бросившимся на абордаж с саблей наголо, но, ступив на палубу, остановился, как вкопанный. Мы ошиблись, это был не торговый, а пассажирский корабль. Я попытался пробиться к Тийчу и объяснить, что для нас здесь ничего нет, но этот сумасшедший уже вошел в раж и ничего не хотел слушать. Его выкрашенное жженой пробкой лицо произвело ужасное впечатление на находящихся на палубе людей, добавляя сходство с чертом. Команда попыталась договориться с нами о выкупе, но Тийчу нужен был бой. Он не мог приказать убить тех, кто добровольно готов был расстаться со своими ценностями, и это еще больше его распаляло. Тийч приказал вывести на палубу всех пассажиров, включая женщин и детей, и собрать у них драгоценности и деньги. Я уже обрадовался, что все прошло спокойно, как вдруг Тийчу приглянулась одна хорошенькая девушка и он, не долго думая, потребовал ее себе. Ее отец тут же встал на защиту девичьей чести, но Тийч почуял возможность развязать бой и продолжил настаивать на своем. Кто-то из команды не выдержал и выстрелил в Тийча, думая, наверное, что без капитана мы тут же отступим. Однако пуля попала в случайно оказавшегося перед Тийчем пирата и убила его наповал. Кто-то в отместку зарубил отца несчастной девушки, и разверзся ад. Я увертывался от ударов, посыпавшихся со всех сторон, стараясь бить клинком плашмя. 

Когда сопротивление пассажиров было сломлено, меня подозвал Тийч. Оказалось, в какой-то момент пираты заметили, что люди вокруг меня не гибнут и я продвигаюсь в свободное от драки место, и сообщили об этом Тийчу. Теперь тот требовал, чтобы я доказал, что не трус, и кого-нибудь казнил. Не знаю, как, но Тийч догадался, что доставит мне наибольшие мучения. Он приказал убить ту самую девушку, которую хотел заполучить себе. Я играл дурачка, прикидывался пьяным и ничего не понимающим, но Тийч пригрозил, что иначе сам меня убьет. Я в ужасе взглянул в невинное, белое от страха, лицо девушки, на глазах которой только что убили ее отца, и не мог шевельнуться. Пираты вокруг подняли страшный гам, требуя от меня действий, я же нашел взглядом Баллантрэ, умоляя помочь. Он едва заметно покачал головой и прикрыл глаза. Пираты единодушно требовали жертвы, и даже Баллантрэ не мог их обуздать. Я снова посмотрел на девушку. Никогда не забуду эти наивные голубые глаза, приподнятые брови и выражение непонимания на лице. Бедное создание так и не поверило, что ее жизнь может закончиться, еще не начавшись. Я увидел направленный на меня пистолет Тийча, нетерпение на его лице и... нажал курок. 

Не помню, как вернулся на "Сару", как спустился в вонючий трюм и сколько там просидел, обняв себя за колени и обливаясь слезами, пока меня не нашел Баллантрэ. Он попытался вывести меня наверх, но я клялся, что больше никогда не ступлю на палубу этого адского судна и лучше умру здесь от голода. Баллантрэ применил силу, но я яростно отбивался и, кажется, даже прокусил ему руку. Затем, схватив его за воротник, я стал трясти, выкрикивая одну и ту же фразу: "Скажите, что я не такой, как они, скажите, что я не убийца!" Когда силы меня покинули, я упал на тюки и остался лежать ничком. В этот момент со мной можно было делать, что угодно, мне было все равно. Если бы Баллантрэ вынес меня наверх, я бы при первой возможности бросился за борт, но он этого не сделал. Вместо этого сел рядом и стал что-то говорить, не знаю что, я только слышал звук его голоса. Сколько часов мы провели в трюме? Думаю, в какой-то момент я потерял сознание, потому что, когда снова стал осознавать происходящее, обнаружил себя в объятьях Баллантрэ. "Скоро все переменится, Френсис, обещаю вам", — сказал он и погладил меня по голове. Я настолько пришел в себя, что больше не думал о самоубийстве, и Баллантрэ это как-то понял. Он поднялся и помог мне встать. Тут я обнаружил, что одежда моя в крови, и бедный мой друг тоже в ней вымазался. Кроме того, смрад в трюме был таков, что было трудно дышать. Любящий комфорт Баллантрэ все это время терпел ради меня вонь, влажность и грязь. Я рассыпался в извинениях и пообещал, что больше никогда не потеряю над собой контроль. 

Несмотря на улучшившееся самочувствие, я все еще дрожал и ступал, как пьяный. Баллантрэ помог мне подняться по лестнице и провел в свой спальный закуток, где сейчас никого не было — все пираты во главе с Тийчем напивались на палубе. Сняв с себя всю грязную одежду, я облачился в чистые вещи, и Баллантрэ уложил меня на свою деревянную полку. Там я пролежал какое-то время, опустошенный и усталый. Перед глазами плыло, и я со стыдом понял, что по щекам моим вновь катятся слезы. Баллантрэ вернулся с кружкой рома и предложил мне выпить. Я сразу учуял знакомый посторонний запах, который ни с чем теперь не спутаю — опиум. Помотав головой, я оттолкнул кружку.  
— Сейчас вам это необходимо, — говорил Баллантрэ, — чтобы заснуть. Я добавил совсем немного опиума, хуже вам не будет.  
Но я все еще помнил, как меня чуть не отправили на тот свет, и наотрез отказался его пить. Вздохнув, Баллантрэ вышел. Я забылся на несколько минут, а когда открыл глаза, передо мной снова стоял мой друг с протянутой кружкой.  
— Это просто вода, — сказал он и, заметив мой подозрительный взгляд, добавил: — Я вас когда-нибудь обманывал?  
Опустошив кружку, я вновь лег и стал наблюдать за передвижениями Баллантрэ — они меня успокаивали. Иногда я засыпал, чтобы тут же снова проснуться и начать искать глазами своего друга. Он сидел на полу, скрестив ноги, и чистил свой сюртук. Его светлые волосы выбивались из хвоста и падали на глаза. Какое-то время он терпел, потом снова перевязывал их лентой, чтобы через несколько минут пряди вновь оказались на свободе. Это была такая привычная картина, что я заулыбался. Очередной раз перевязывая волосы, Баллантрэ заметил мою улыбку и притворно нахмурился. Его лицо резко приблизилось, и я почувствовал его холодную руку у себя на лбу. В следующее мгновение он лежал уже рядом, обнимая меня сзади, и мы были укутаны в одно одеяло.  
— Я ошибался, — услышал я шепот в самое ухо. — Вы не такой, как они, мой дорогой Берк, и, слава богу, никогда таким не станете. Не вините себя и спите спокойно.  
— Вы не ошиблись, сказав, что я ничем не лучше других пиратов, — хрипло ответил я, благодарно сжав его руку. — Я мог выбрать свою смерть, но струсил.  
— Нет ничего дурного в том, чтобы больше всего любить жизнь. Что толку от правил чести и норм морали, если они не спасают нас от страданий? Из вас всегда ключом били жизненные силы, их было слишком много для одного человека. Это меня в вас и привлекло, и я, если позволите такую метафору, захотел припасть к бездонному колодцу. Где же тот Френсис Берк, которого я знал?  
Переполненный неясными чувствами, я повернулся к нему лицом и успел заметить удивленный взгляд, прежде чем сжал его в крепких объятьях. Отстранившись, я заметил, что переживания последних часов уступили место другим эмоциям — меня обуяла гордость таким другом, как Баллантрэ, о чем я тут же ему сообщил.  
— Значит, вы совсем меня не знаете, дорогой Берк, — усмехнулся он. — Даже мой родной брат не может похвастаться таким знакомством.  
— В таком случае мне жаль вашего брата, — с жаром ответил я. — Ему не посчастливилось оказаться на моем месте, чему я, признаться, весьма рад. Если бы не вы, я бы давно покоился на морском дне.  
— Не хочу разговаривать о брате, — вдруг резко заявил Баллантрэ.  
— Хорошо, не будем разговаривать о братьях, — согласился я, умолчав, что именно он его упомянул. — На этом дьявольском судне родственники не имеют никакого значения, мы предоставлены сами себе и Всевышнему.  
Баллантрэ презрительно усмехнулся, но пощадил мои религиозные чувства, что делал не всегда. Я зевнул, закрыл глаза и произнес про себя благодарственную молитву — сколько из нее помнил. 

Позже этой ночью я услышал, как вернулся Тийч и с возгласом "Проклятые содомиты!" устроился на противоположной полке. Любого другого я вызвал бы на дуэль, но пирату не были известны законы чести, и пришлось сделать вид, что я ничего не слышал. Более того, я продолжал притворяться спящим, когда вернулись приближенные Тийча. Те, кто мог еще соображать, также прошлись по поводу характера наших с Баллантрэ отношений, и только один предположил, что мы просто мертвецки пьяны. Я напомнил себе воспользоваться этим объяснением завтра, если по кораблю поползут слухи. 

Утром я проснулся от грубых пинков, сбросивших меня на пол. Баллантрэ рядом уже не было, а пираты, гогоча, погнали меня на палубу и заставили ее драить. Вечером я с горечью сказал своему другу, что лучше бы он меня вчера убил.  
— Вы хотите сказать, позавчера? — невозмутимо ответил Баллантрэ.  
— Тийч уже неделю не дает нам постирать одежду, — продолжил я жаловаться.  
— Ничего, скоро все переменится.  
— Позвольте не согласиться.  
— Не соглашайтесь, сколько вам вздумается, но шанс обязательно представится, или меня зовут не Баллантрэ.  
— Какой шанс?  
Баллантрэ промолчал, и я решил, что у него нет определенного плана, иначе он бы им поделился.

***

Как я был не прав, недооценивая этого шотландца! Он снова доказал, что всегда найдет выход, даже из этого ада. Тийч по глупости своей погнался за британским военным фрегатом, не удосужившись проверить, что это был за корабль. Только благодаря Баллантрэ, взявшему на себя командование "Сарой", мы спаслись и ушли из-под обстрела. К счастью, дул попутный ветер, и более быстроходный фрегат не смог догнать нашу "Сару". После этого пираты провозгласили моего друга квартирмейстером, а ваш покорный слуга зажил куда свободнее. Кое-какая дисциплина, введенная Баллантрэ, не давала пиратам напиваться, как прежде, и мне почти не приходилось изображать пьяного дурачка, от чего я порядком устал. Тийч присмирел, но и Баллантрэ не оспаривал решения капитана, благо многие из них были приняты ими совместно. Никогда еще я не видел его таким уверенным в себе, окруженным ореолом подчинения. Он удерживал пиратов под контролем, чего даже Тийчу не всегда удавалось, при этом ему не приходилось грызть стекло и мазать лицо жженой пробкой.

Поначалу мне нравилось такое положение дел, но по прошествии двух месяцев я почуял исходящую от Баллантрэ опасность. Видел я его все реже, а в те минуты, когда удавалось перекинуться с ним словечком, он вел себя довольно холодно и отстраненно. Теперь не было никого, кто бы смог его остановить, вздумай он избавиться от неугодного члена бандитской шайки. Этим неугодным мог оказаться я, и меня это совершенно не устраивало. Я знал, что Баллантрэ ценит только полезных ему людей, а значит, нужно было оставаться полезным. Так я стал шпионить за остальными пиратами и рассказывать Баллантрэ, если кто-то из них высказывался против его действий. Позже я узнал, что не только мне пришла в голову эта идея — у квартирмейстера были и другие доносчики. Меня снова охватила тревога за мое будущее, и я стал ломать голову над другими способами остаться ему полезным.

Как-то вечером ко мне подошел огромный детина, чье имя было неизвестно и звали его просто Смитти, и шепотом сообщил, что не один я недоволен капитаном Тийчем. Он уверил меня, что действует с молчаливого одобрения Баллантрэ, что тот не может выступить против Тийча в открытую, поэтому передал ему, так сказать, бразды правления. Разумеется, я недоверчиво отнесся к его словам и дал весьма расплывчатый ответ, однако через какое-то время убедился, что на корабле действительно готовится мятеж против Тийча. Тогда я к нему присоединился, предложив некоторые изменения в плане захвата корабля. После удачного завершения этого дела я сразу поднимусь в глазах Баллантрэ. 

Не желая вдаваться в подробности этого постыдного мероприятия, скажу только, что ничего не вышло. В последний момент нас остановил Баллантрэ и под страхом смерти запретил когда-либо пытаться убить Тийча. Я ничего не понимал, но боялся расспрашивать своего явно уже бывшего друга. Когда он той же ночью вытащил меня из гамака и заставил лезть на мачту, последовав за мной, я уже думал, что пришел мой последний час. Но прежде Баллантрэ прочел мне нотацию, из которой следовало, что я чуть нас не погубил.  
— Ладно остальные, у них куриные мозги, но от вас я такого не ожидал, — закончил он.  
— Не вижу, что плохого могло произойти со смертью Тийча, — разгорячился я, зная, что терять мне было нечего. — Напротив, я мог освободить всех нас от его жестокой тирании и сумасбродства.  
— Это лишь доказывает, насколько плохо вы разбираетесь в людях, Берк, но что с вас, ирландцев, взять?  
— Я бы попросил!.. — возвысил я голос, но тут Баллантрэ вытащил пистолет и сделал мне знак замолчать.  
Я со страхом уставился в направленное на меня дуло, готовясь принять смерть, как подобает джентльмену. Баллантрэ смотрел мне за спину и вниз, на палубу, затем перевел взгляд на меня:  
— Ложная тревога, никто нас не слышал. Что вы на меня так смотрите, будто привидение увидели?  
— Э-э-э... — глубокомысленно ответил я, не понимая, почему еще жив.  
— Да что с вами такое?  
Тут Баллантрэ внимательнее взглянул на мое лицо, потом на свой пистолет, будто увидел его впервые, снова на меня и нахмурился:  
— Я не взвел курок, так что у вас нет оснований опасаться несчастного случая... Постойте, вы думаете, я собирался вас убить? Посмотрите на меня, — и удивленно воскликнул: — Вы действительно меня боитесь! Но чем я заслужил такое отношение?  
Покраснев, я что-то забормотал в свое оправдание. Баллантрэ убрал пистолет за пояс и продолжил сверлить меня поистине инквизиторским взглядом. Я запнулся и опустил глаза.  
— Все происходящее на этом корабле не поддается никакому логическому объяснению, — наконец, произнес он, качая головой. — Сначала вы, не получив на это моего согласия, собираетесь убить Тийча, а затем смотрите именно на меня как на убийцу. Я перестаю что-либо понимать. Какого черта, Берк, что на вас нашло?  
— Смитти сказал, что вы одобрили наш план.  
— С каких это пор вы прислушиваетесь к пиратам, которых так ненавидите? Что мешало вам посоветоваться со мной? Знаете ли вы, что если бы не информация, полученная от Даттона, я не успел бы вас остановить?  
— И что плохого могло бы случиться? — с чисто ирландским упрямством возразил я. — Одним убийцей стало бы меньше.  
— Да разве вы не понимаете, что тогда бы мне пришлось стать капитаном и самому творить то, с чем пока прекрасно справляется Тийч?  
— Вам бы не понадобилось...  
— Вы слишком наивны, если думаете, что мне позволят мирно захватывать суда, не проливая ничьей крови. Всегда нужен козел отпущения, запомните это. Пока Тийч выполняет эту роль, он мне полезен, поэтому даже не думайте причинить ему какой-либо вред. Вы поняли?  
— Да, — стушевался я.  
— Тогда возвращайтесь к себе и следите за настроением в моей команде. Если услышите или заметите что-нибудь подозрительное, не выжидайте, а сразу идите с этим ко мне. — Когда я уже приготовился спускаться вниз, Баллантрэ положил руку мне на плечо. — И не бойтесь удара с моей стороны, я не убиваю друзей, если только они меня не предали.  
Я кивнул и соскользнул на палубу. 

Слова Баллантрэ несколько меня успокоили, но я намерен был держать ухо востро. В настоящий момент он искренне мог испытывать ко мне дружеские чувства, но ничто не гарантировало этого в будущем. Да, я питал слабость к Баллантрэ, о котором почти ничего не знал, и хотя сердце тянулось к нему, разум не позволял полностью ему довериться.


	3. Орел или решка?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Правдивая история о расставании двух друзей, позже замененная.   
> Действие происходит сразу после обрыва Маккеларом повествования Берка (выделено курсивом).

_Помнится, на третий день мы натолкнулись на труп белого; он лежал в луже крови, оскальпированный, и был страшно изуродован; над ним с карканьем и криком кружились птицы. Не могу передать, какое удручающее впечатление произвело на нас это страшное зрелище; оно лишило меня последних сил и всякой надежды на спасение. В тот же день мы пробирались по участку горелого леса, как вдруг Баллантрэ, который шел впереди, нырнул за поваленный ствол. Я последовал его примеру, и из нашего убежища мы незаметно следили за тем, как, пересекая наш путь, проходил большой отряд краснокожих. Числом их было — что солдат в поредевшем батальоне. Обнаженные до пояса, намазанные салом и сажей и раскрашенные, по своим варварским обычаям, белыми и красными узорами, они, растянувшись цепочкой, как стадо гусей, быстро скользили мимо нас и исчезали в лесу. Все это заняло несколько минут, но за это время мы пережили столько, что хватило бы на всю жизнь.  
Чьи они союзники — французов или англичан? За чем они охотятся — за скальпами или за пленными; следует ли нам рискнуть и объявиться или дать им пройти и самим продолжать наше безнадежное путешествие, — эти вопросы нелегко было бы разрешить самому Аристотелю. Когда Баллантрэ обернулся ко мне, лицо у него было все в морщинах, кожа обтягивала челюсти, как у человека, близкого к голодной смерти. Он не говорил ни слова, но все в нем выражало один вопрос.  
— Они могут быть на стороне англичан, — прошептал я, — а тогда, подумайте, ведь лучшее, что нас может ожидать, — это начать все сначала.  
— Знаю, знаю, — сказал он. — Но в конце концов нужно же на что-нибудь решиться! — Внезапно он вытащил из кармана монету, потряс ее в ладонях, взглянул и повалился лицом в землю…_

_Добавление мистера Маккеллара. Здесь я прерываю рассказ кавалера, потому что в тот же день оба спутника поссорились и разошлись. То, как изображает эту ссору кавалер, кажется мне (скажу по совести) совершенно не соответствующим характеру обоих. С этих пор они скитались порознь, вынося невероятные мучения, пока сначала одного, а потом и другого не подобрали охотники с форта св. Фредерика. Следует отметить только два обстоятельства. Во-первых (и это важнее всего для дальнейшего), что Баллантрэ во время скитаний закопал свою часть сокровищ в месте, так и оставшемся неизвестным, но отмеченном им собственной кровью на подкладке его шляпы. И второе, что, попав без гроша в форт, он был по-братски встречен кавалером, который оплатил его переезд во Францию.  
Простодушие кавалера заставляет его в этом месте неумеренно прославлять Баллантрэ, хотя для всякого разумного человека ясно, что похвалы здесь заслуживает только сам кавалер. Я с тем большим удовлетворением отмечаю эту поистине благородную черту характера моего уважаемого корреспондента, что опасаюсь, как бы его не обидели некоторые мои предыдущие суждения. Я воздержался от оценки многих его неподобающих и (на мой взгляд) безнравственных высказываний, так как знаю, что он очень чувствителен и обидчив. Но все-таки его толкование ссоры поистине превосходит все вероятия. Я лично знал Баллантрэ, и нельзя представить себе человека, менее подверженного чувству страха. Меня очень огорчает эта оплошность в рассказе кавалера, тем более что в целом его повествование (если не считать некоторых прикрас) кажется мне вполне правдивым.  
(с) Роберт Льюис Стивенсон «Владетель Баллантрэ»_

Произошедшее после этого так меня ошарашило, что мне отказало чувство самосохранения, чего раньше никогда не случалось. Даже столько лет спустя я помню все так, будто это случилось вчера.   
Итак, Баллантрэ не успел подбросить монетку, как вдруг упал лицом в землю. Я последовал его примеру, не понимая еще, что случилось, но привык полагаться в моменты опасности на своего друга, который, как не прискорбно мне об этом сообщать, из нас двоих обладал лучшей реакцией.   
Из леса показался краснокожий, видимо, отставший от основного отряда. Так я думал, вдыхая пыль вперемешку с опилками, ожидая, пока он пройдет мимо. Внезапно дикарь изменил направление и пошел прямо к стволу, за которым мы прятались. Руки у меня враз похолодели, а сердце ухнуло в желудок. Я вдруг осознал, что краснокожие переняли от нас некоторые принципы боевого построения и этот дикарь вовсе не отстал от группы, а намеренно шел позади, прикрывая тыл. Он, должно быть, увидел нас, когда Баллантрэ приподнялся, чтобы вытащить монету.   
— Он один, — прошептал Баллантрэ. — Нужно убить его до того, как он подаст сигнал своим.  
Краснокожий был уже совсем близко, и нервы мои сдали. После последних дней, наполненных отчаянием и усталостью, меня охватила ужасная злость: на пиратов за то, что мы оказались в непроходимых лесах Америки; на Баллантрэ за его привычку решать все с помощью жребия; на себя, в конце концов, за то, что отправился с ним во Францию вместо того, чтобы ехать к себе в Ирландию.   
Я выскочил из нашего убежища и прыгнул на краснокожего. От неожиданности он отскочил в сторону, но уже в следующую секунду приставил к моей груди копье. Все это могло бы плохо для меня кончиться, если бы не помощь моего друга. Баллантрэ поднялся с земли и молча выстрелил в краснокожего. Тот упал, не издав ни единого звука.  
Силы оставили меня, и я осел на землю. Баллантрэ схватил меня за шиворот и затащил в наше старое укрытие. Оглядевшись вокруг, он вновь повернулся ко мне и заговорил (было видно, что не кричит он только потому, что опасается появления дикарей):  
— Какого черта вы полезли к нему без моей команды? Вы представляете, чем все могло закончиться? Ваше счастье, что он оказался таким же идиотом, как вы. Только дьяволу известно, почему я еще вас терплю.  
Он продолжал поносить меня, на чем свет стоит, и я снова начал закипать. Гораздо позже, когда мы уже расстались, я понял, как нам сильно повезло. Когда Баллантрэ приподнялся, краснокожий что-то заметил, но не знал, что нас за деревом двое, и поэтому не стал поднимать тревогу, рассчитывая на собственные силы. Мы бы с ним вдвоем, конечно, справились — риска почти не было. Меня не убили только благодаря секундному замешательству дикаря и своевременной помощи Баллантрэ.  
Но в тот момент, когда Баллантрэ отчитывал меня, словно ребенка, я знал только, что все обошлось и что с меня хватит нравоучений шотландца. Об этом я тут же ему сообщил в чрезмерно вежливых выражениях, на что он разразился длинной тирадой, из которой я узнал много нового о своих родственниках.   
И все могло бы закончиться в эту минуту (Баллантрэ положил ладонь на рукоять револьвера, а я схватился за эфес шпаги), если бы не еще один мой поступок, которого никто из нас не ожидал. Баллантрэ наклонился к моему лицу, с удовольствием перечисляя любовников моей матери (среди них, по его словам, был король Джордж, и именно этой связи я обязан своим отвратительным характерам). Глядя прямо в глаза Баллантрэ, я схватил его за ворот и притянул к себе. Он выставил перед собой кулаки, приготовившись отразить атаку, но я не обратил на них внимания и прижался губами к его губам. Этого он никак не ожидал (второй раз за последние десять минут, браво, Берк!), что не помешало ему пустить кулаки в ход. Последнее, что я увидел перед ударом, было бешенство в его глазах.   
Очнулся я на том же месте в полном одиночестве, если не считать за общество часть наших припасов и тюк с моей частью сокровищ. Баллантрэ бросил меня, дезертировал, но не ограбил, как наверняка поступил бы с Грэди и Даттоном, если бы они были еще живы.   
Такова настоящая причина нашего расставания. Если когда-нибудь я соберусь издавать свои мемуары, я уничтожу эти страницы.  
Много раз я успел пожалеть о своем бездумном поступке, пока продирался через леса, не имея возможности перекинуться и парой слов с другом. Именно в те дни я осознал, насколько он был прав в своем гневе.   
В конце концов, когда я совсем измучился, а припасы подошли к концу, меня подобрали охотники с форта св. Фредерика. От них я узнал, что недавно они подобрали шотландца в таком же жутком состоянии и без гроша в кармане. Я искренне понадеялся, что он не лишился своих сокровищ. Мои были при мне, и я смог щедро отблагодарить охотников за кров.  
Приведя себя в порядок, я решился на встречу с Баллантрэ, надеясь если не на мировую, то хотя бы на перемирие. У меня был шанс свести все случившееся к шутке, и я собирался им воспользоваться, если это вернет мне расположение Баллантрэ.  
Разузнав, где один из охотников приютил Баллантрэ, я нанес визит своему другу (бывшему или настоящему — вот, что меня интересовало больше всего). Баллантрэ, казалось, не удивился моему появлению. Он сидел за столом и равнодушно на меня смотрел. Этого я понять не мог, и меня это тревожило. Зная Баллантрэ, я считал, что он станет меня обвинять и даже проклинать, но он молчал. Не дождавшись приглашения, я сел напротив, размышляя, какую тактику избрать.   
— Я вижу, у вас нет денег, — начал я.  
— Я вижу, у вас нет такта, — в тон ответил Баллантрэ.  
Мало-помалу, но я вытащил из Балантрэ некоторые сведения. Он спрятал сокровища, а место отметил на самодельной карте. По крайней мере, он со мной разговаривал — большое достижение. Решив перейти к интересующей меня теме, я упомянул, что он бросил меня одного, а друзья так не поступают. Лицо Баллантрэ вновь сделалось непроницаемым:  
— Друзья так не шутят над друзьями.  
— Возможно, но иначе вы бы так и продолжали осыпать меня ругательствами.   
— Что же это было, ирландский способ заткнуть рот неприятелю?  
Что-то шло не так. Моя идея с шуткой, высказанная Баллантрэ, повернулась против меня. Единственным способом разрешить натянутость в наших отношениях, решил я, было честно поведать Баллантрэ, о чем я думаю.  
— Вы зря пытаетесь вывести меня из себя. Я твердо намерен высказать вам все, что собирался, и не уйду, пока мы не объяснимся. Если я оскорбил вас своей шуткой, то прошу прощения. Я был не в себе и плохо понимал, что делаю. Я согласен, что подверг наши жизни опасности, но это не достаточный повод так на мне срываться. Я предупреждал, что терпение не является одной из моих добродетелей, вы же переступили черту, поведя себя, как заправский грубиян. Я не жду извинений за тот удар — у вас была веская причина. По всем законам справедливости мы квиты. Я хочу услышать от вас, что между нами больше нет недопонимания и вы не держите на меня зла. Я готов уверить вас в том же.  
Я выдохнул и разжал кулаки. Баллантрэ изучающе смерил меня взглядом.  
— Нужно было вас тогда убить, — задумчиво сказал он. — Вы бы сейчас мне не надоедали.   
Я обиделся:  
— Скажите же, чем вы так недовольны, и покончим с этим.  
— У вас дурное чувство юмора, Френсис, — насмешливо склонил голову Баллантрэ. — Подойдите сюда.  
Я так и сделал.  
— А теперь наклонитесь.  
Мне в голову пришла мысль, что он сейчас сделает со мной то же, что сделал тогда я, но он только провел пальцем по моему подбородку, который все еще хранил следы его удара, и сказал:  
— Я не собирался вас бить, это произошло случайно. Отделались бы синяком, но при падении вы ударились головой о ствол дерева.   
— Я уже сказал, что мы квиты.   
— Нет, Френсис, мы не квиты.  
Я уже повернулся, чтобы уйти, но он схватил меня за запястье и с силой притянул к себе. Потеряв равновесие, я упал к нему на колени и оказался в железной хватке Баллантрэ. Не успел я подумать, что так и знал, как он вернул мне мою «шутку» с процентами. Через минуту он меня отпустил, но я не торопился уходить.  
— Теперь квиты?  
Баллантрэ полез в карман за — я в этом даже не сомневался — монетой. Ему пришлось изрядно постараться, чтобы ее достать — я не собирался сдвигаться ни на дюйм.  
— Орел — квиты, решка — будешь еще должен.  
К моему разочарованию, выпал орел.  
— Теперь квиты, — кивнул Баллантрэ, убирая монету обратно (и вновь столкнулся с сопротивлением, попытавшись сбросить меня на пол).  
— Мне кажется, я был тогда слишком жесток, и требуются еще некоторые уступки с моей стороны — для надежности. Я хочу сказать…  
— Замолчи, несносный ирландец.  
И он заставил меня замолчать наиприятнейшим образом.  
Приличия требуют, чтобы на этом месте я прервал повествование: есть вещи, которые джентльмен не может доверить бумаге.


End file.
